


Come Back to Bed (It's Nice and Warm)

by Bi_Duckling



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A random Cock appears, Dark puts on clothes, M/M, Mark gets Dark ready for Work, Mark is a fucking TEASE, Mornings, Pre Sex?, Rated M for implied fun times, i don't even know what this is, implied sex, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Duckling/pseuds/Bi_Duckling
Summary: The knot is pulled snug, not too tight nor too loose, and the palm of Mark’s hand drags down to flatten the material against Dark’s chest and stomach. It keeps moving south until it reaches the belt buckle. Dark watches with slight amusement as Mark can’t seem to help but dip his fingers back into the waistband and pull Dark closer, and the desire of wanting them off completely isn’t even trying to be hidden.





	Come Back to Bed (It's Nice and Warm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Madame_Mim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Madame_Mim/gifts), [PoemIsDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemIsDead/gifts).



> I've had a Markiplier/Darkiplier craving, and I've been wanting to work on these kind of scenes. 
> 
> Nothing to explicit. It's just Mark being a tease as he 'helps' Dark get ready for work.
> 
> Thank you to Mad_Madame_Mim for the Beta! <3

~*~ Come Back to Bed (It’s Nice and Warm)~*~

 

It’s early morning when Dark opens his eyes from slumber. Silver irises against black orbs, blurred with sleep, come into focus, and the grey-skinned demon takes a deep breath as his body wakes up after a night of rest. He blinks and his eyes roam slowly over the naked form pressed against him. 

 

Mark, back against Dark’s chest, is snoring softly beside him. Black hair is askewed across the pillow top, and Dark smiles as he takes in the love bites and hickeys scattered across Mark’s neck and shoulders. His arm is wrapped around Mark’s waist, keeping him in place, and Dark pulls the tanned body closer against him for a moment before reluctantly pulling away. It can’t be helped. Dark has work to do, meetings to prepare for and attend, and the manor will burn to the ground without him overseeing everything.  

 

He starts to pull his hand away, propping up on the other, when Mark is pulled out of slumber from the movement and immediately reaches for Dark’s retreating form. Dark is pretty sure the grumbles coming out of Mark are various expressions of ‘no’ and ‘stay here,’ but they’re muffled by the pillow pressed against Mark’s face. 

 

A low rumble, one resembling a laugh, works its way out of Dark, and the ego bites against a larger love wound as a response. Mark keens, back arching into Dark’s form, but the demon pulls away and out of bed, denying Mark’s request of him to take the day off. 

 

Dark sits on the edge of the mattress, bed sheet pooled loosely over his groin, and he cracks his neck while looking at the early morning sun rays slipping through the closed curtains of Mark’s bedroom. He feels Mark shift behind him, huffing and puffing, before he feels more than sees his own pillow being dragged into Mark’s grasp. The action causes the corners of Dark’s lips to curl upwards for a brief moment before he finally stands and lets the sheet roll off his frame and onto the floor. 

 

During the previous nights activities, his clothing had been discarded near the vanity dresser in Mark’s room. It’s an old oak vanity with a large mirror on top, and Dark walks over to it while rolling and popping his shoulders.  

 

Grey fingers with black nails pick up and pull on equally grey boxers and black slacks. The belt is already through the loops, neither one caring to remove the strap entirely during last night’s events, and Dark lets the pant fastenings hang open as he pulls the sleeves of his dress shirt over his arms before letting it rest on his shoulders. He begins to work on fastening the cuff of one sleeve when Dark looks up and catches Mark’s stare in the mirror. 

 

Dark’s movements become still as he observes his creator. Tanned arms are wrapped around his pillow, supporting the weight of Mark’s head as the lower half of his face is hidden behind the cushion. The curve of his torso is exposed all the way down to the V of his hip before the bed sheet takes over, and its thin material does nothing to hide the curves and frame of Mark’s body. Silver eyes snap back up to Mark’s face as the human begins to move. He lets go of the pillow, arms and body moving like it’s in molasses, and Dark watches as the muscles move and shift as Mark props himself up onto his hands and knees. The rest of the bed sheet slides down and away from sun kissed skin like a gentle caress before finally pooling to the floor. Mark gives it no attention as he crawls to the edge of the bed, the one closest to Dark, and moves to place his feet against the soft carpet once he’s run out of cushioned surface. 

 

Mark doesn’t move his gaze from Dark’s face in the mirror, and the demon doesn’t move as the human walks softly around until the reflection is broken by the real form. Dark feels tanned fingers against his waistband, the tips dipping underneath, brushing against his skin just to touch, and silver irises peer into chocolate brown ones. “I need to get dressed for work,” Dark states simply with a tone crossed between a whisper and a rumble. 

 

Mark hums back with a smile before slowly sinking to his knees. Dark finally lets go of the white sleeve in order to thread and pull the locks of Mark’s hair with one and squeeze his shoulder with the other. They don’t know if it’s meant to be a warning or an encouragement. Mark doesn’t ask, and Dark doesn’t answer. Instead, Mark holds his gaze as he leans forward and begins to press open mouthed kisses against Dark’s navel. 

 

The hand in Mark’s hair tightens, resulting in a hitched breath against his stomach, and Dark is about to do it again before Mark takes the front tails of the shirt into his hands - and begins to button the garment. Mark raises himself back up, slowly and in time with the fastenings, and he’s making sure to press kisses against every inch of exposed greyed skin during his ascent. Dark scowls at his own body, his abs and stomach twitch without his command from every puff of warm breath, every brush of teeth, and every kiss against the surgical scars. His body is as Mark’s, every feature and muscle definition a carbon copy of the original, and that means that this human knows every move and touch needed to make him respond from just the simplest attention. The corner of Dark’s eye twitches because of this, and Mark’s smile against his chest makes him scowl. 

 

Mark gets back on his feet once more and bends over enough to where he can press the flat of his tongue against an exposed peak. Dark’s fingers tighten around the strands beneath his palm, and pulls a soft moan of approval out of Mark and vibrate right onto his chest. The tanned man moves over to give the other nipple attention as his fingers continue to fasten the dress shirt together. 

 

Warm lips come up to kiss along his collarbone before the last button is finally fastened. Mark kisses up along his neck, teeth scraping against taut tendons, before tanned fingers pop up his shirt collar. Mark noses underneath Dark’s chin, making Dark tilt his head back for access, and this makes the demon huff in annoyance as he feels the man-child’s hands move back down the sides of his torso. They pause to grip against him, fingers digging into the shirt and flesh, and Dark moves his hands down to the human’s waist and squeeze warningly in return. He can feel Mark smile against his neck in response, but the hands finally move south to start tucking the tail of his shirt to inside his slacks. Tanned fingers brush daringly around the base of Dark’s crotch, just enough to be frustrating, and black nails dig into sunkissed hips. Mark’s laugh is warm, and Dark feels his face turn more into his neck as lips kiss the hollow of his throat. 

 

Eventually, the hands move to the back, and they pause their task to cup and squeeze the round flesh beneath the soft boxers. A snarl is finally ripped out of Dark as he feels daring fingers press more insistently through the cloth until the tips brush against his entrance. The demon pulls the man’s lower half flush against him, and Mark’s laugh is mixed with a moan as the growling continues right into his ear. Mark pulls his hands away, knowing that was dangerous territory, but Dark sees that he’s smiling proudly as the man leans his upper half back so he can fasten Dark’s pants. 

 

More fingers brush against his crotch, and Dark’s eyes flash completely black as Mark takes his time securing the button and pulls up the zipper. He slides the belt through its clasp and pulls it snug. The momentum causes Dark to be pulled into Mark, and the human rests their foreheads together as he pushes the loose end of the belt through the nearest available loop.

 

Dark watches with silver eyes once more as Mark moves both of his hands into Dark’s left one. Warm kisses make themselves known on each knuckle before it’s turned over and Mark begins to lick and nip against the palm. The human lets go, but Dark doesn’t move it away as tanned fingers work on securing the cuff of his sleeve. When he’s done with the left, he moves to the right one and gives it the same attention. By the time Mark is done with that, Dark has obtained control of his expression once again. Collected, cool, and indifferent, Dark watches Mark move with neutral eyes as the man reaches back to the vanity to obtain the discarded black tie. 

 

The human holds it loosely in his hands before meeting Dark’s eyes with his own. Not breaking eye contact, Dark holds still as Mark raises his hands and brings the middle of the tie to the back of Dark’s neck and right along the outside of the shirt collar. They stay there for a moment, breathing in each other’s breaths, staring into each other’s souls, before Mark finally breaks his gaze to work on looping the two ends together to form a Windsor knot. Dark’s eyes never leave Mark’s face, watching as the sun’s rays move to highlight the lighter specs of brown in those chocolate orbs and how the cast shadows seem to make Mark’s dimples more prominent in the morning light. 

 

The knot is pulled snug, not too tight nor too loose, and the palm of Mark’s hand drags down to flatten the material against Dark’s chest and stomach. It keeps moving south until it reaches the belt buckle. Dark watches with slight amusement as Mark can’t seem to help but dip his fingers back into the waistband and pull Dark closer, and the desire of wanting them off completely isn’t even trying to be hidden. 

 

Instead of giving into the desire, however, Mark brings his gaze back up to Dark’s face. A smile graces his lips, and brown eyes search Dark’s own for an answer to an unspoken question. Tanned hands let go of the belt in favor of fixing Dark’s shirt collar, letting it lay flat over the tie until it’s once again in pristine condition. Mark gives the collar a slight pull towards him, and Dark closes his eyes expecting a kiss. 

 

It never comes. Instead, he feels the warm breath of Mark’s laughter against his face, and Dark’s eyes snap open with a glare as he feels him pull away. “You’ll be late for work,” Mark explains with teasing eyes, and Dark feels his eye twitch once more before he closes his eyes and sighs. He lets go of the human, and Mark lets one of his hands trail across Dark’s torso before heading back to bed. 

 

Centering his mind, Dark opens his eyes and reaches for his watch on that rests on the vanity. He’s about to fasten it and leave when he realizes that he’s missing his suit jacket. He hears Mark moan behind him, and Dark’s gaze snaps back up to the mirror.

 

Mark’s reflection is looking back at him. His legs are spread, and his back is resting on the headboard. One of his hands is wrapped around his morning wood, standing proudly and leaking for all the world to see, and the other is playing with the closed fastening of the black suit jacket wrapped around his body. He brings his hand up, mouth beginning to teethe at the buttons of the suit cuff, and Dark’s name is whimpered as the thumb around Mark’s cock presses into the tip. 

 

Blue and Red aura’s snap to life. The watch is tossed back onto the vanity with a clatter, and sound of Mark’s victory laugh echoes with the sound of the mattress giving way to Dark’s weight. 

 

The world doesn’t burn from taking a morning off and staying in bed, and Dark can see himself taking a few days off in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~ :D


End file.
